


Work hard, Play hard.

by ImAllAboutTheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car fixing, Established Relationship, Fluff, beacuse it's cute, because you knock sam down, but you love sam more, i'm totally justifying the childish behavior in the end, oh and you're a badass, you love your car as much as dean loves the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAllAboutTheMoose/pseuds/ImAllAboutTheMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to work on your car, but Sam gets to bored from being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work hard, Play hard.

When Sam stepped out of the bunker he realized he missed your face by a bit.  
You've just rolled yourself under the car, puling only your hands out once in a while in order to get something and fix the engine of your car, that got messed up at the last hunt. Since Dean was out picking up some chicks, Sam had nothing better to do than what he is about to.  
He walked towards you quietly, and sat next to your legs with out making a sound.  
When You felt the ground around, looking for a screwdriver you placed next to you, Sam moved it to your other side. You looked around for it with your hands, eyes still glued to the car. It took you few more seconds and then you finally found it. Then, when you reached for the small bottle of oil you had next to you, Sam moved it so it would sit on top of the car, chocking on a small giggle.  
"Ugh where the hell did i put it?" You talked to yourself, still not knowing Sam was there.  
After you got pissed off from trying to find it with your hands, you tried to roll yourself out from under the car. But something stopped you from rolling out.  
You laid your head aside so you can see what was blocking your legs.  
"Sam!" You laughed as soon as you noticed him. "Can you hand over my oil?" you were glad for the extra help.  
"After I've worked so hard on moving it away?" He asked, still staying put so you couldn't get out.  
"Was it you who massed with my screw driver as well?!" You were both shocked and a bit mad.  
"Yes I did." Sam answered amused. "What are you going to do about it?" He teased, knowing he got you locked under the car.  
You took another look at both of your legs. Then, in a matter of few seconds, and a bunch of well planned legs movements, you dropped Sam to the ground, your legs twisted around him in a way that makes it impossible for him to get up.  
"How the hell did you do that?!" Sam was shocked, and tried to get up to a sitting position.  
You got one leg off of him and stepped on the ground so you can roll yourself out, and sat up and soon as you slid out. "I got my own ways." You smiled widely at him and winked.  
"Your ways really hurt me." Sam murmured, holding the back of his head while finally getting up to a sitting position.  
"Then don't mass with me when I fix my car!" You yelled with a smile, standing up on one leg (leaving the other on Sam) and taking the oil off the car.  
"If that left a mark-" you sat back down and put both legs on the ground, pointing at where the oil was seated. "you'll be the one paying for the repair." You told him, sneaked a kiss and rolled back under the car's engine in a big smile.  
"You're the one fixing it!"  
"Then you'll have to pay my salary!"  
Sam walked around the car, and laid on his back next to it, his face facing you. "Can I pay it with kisses?" He tried to tease.  
"I'll think about it." You smirked, and kept working on the car.  
"Now get out before I decide it's more fun knocking you out than fixing this."  
"Everything to do with me is more fun." Sam stayed on the floor.  
"True." You nodded and finally turned your head him, giving him a long kiss. "But you should also find a different way of entertaining yourself rather then annoy me." You finally stated when the two of you broke apart.  
"I have plenty of things to do!" Sam objected. "I just thought you'd like some company."  
You rose an eyebrow. "Sure. Like what?"  
"I can.... There's also-- And that thing at the..." Sam tried to fish for an accuse, but failed miserably.  
You laughed. "Go get dressed up. You're taking me out for dinner the minute my ride is fixed."  
"Is your attire going to include grease stains?" Sam asked confused.  
"What?" you looked down at your body. "I don't have any---" you turned your head back to Sam, who then smudged your cheek with grease from the garage floor.  
"Now you do!" He laughed and got up, running out to get ready.  
"Now you owe me dessert as well, Sam Winchester!" You called out, and hurried on your last fixes.


End file.
